Plastics All Star Battle Season 3
Plastics All Star Battle Season 3 Plastic All Star Battle Season 3 is the Third season of the Plastic All Star Battle Series featuring 24 Plastics All Stars, 10 Veterans and 14 Newbies. The season was filmed in Las Vegas, Nevada. Contestants Under everyone's name you can see either "Applying Member, Plastic, or Alumni" These are the players statuses at the time of the game and can be changed as the series progresses. Elimation History Legend * The contestant won the Team's Challenge, but lost the Captain's Challenge. * The contestant won the Captain's Challenge, but lost the Team's Challenge. * The contestant won both the Captain's Challenge and the Team's Challenge. * The contestant won the Individual's Challenge, and is immune from the vote this episode. * The contestant lost the Team's Challenge, Captain's Challenge and the Individual's Challenge, but was not put up for elimination. ---- * This contestant won safety for the episode by winning a competition, a duel, or being picked/voted by the other player(s). * The contestant was in a pre-duel challenge, and/or had an alternate nomination ceremony, but was determined safe. * The contestant was voted into the duel and won. * The contestant was voted into the duel and lost. * The contestant was eliminated by placing last in a duel everyone competed in. * The contestant was eliminated by being voted out of the competition. ---- * The contestant was up for elimination, and quit the competition. * The contestant won safety for the week, but quit the competition. * The contestant was medically evacuated from the game. * The contestant was disqualified from the competition. ---- * The contestant won the competition. Notes * : The First competition was a right to stay, in which 3 players were eliminated right off the bat. Cam was disqualified for breaking the rules; so only the last 2 players were eliminated. * : In Episode 7 there was a pre-comp in which 3 members would be safe and 3 would be up for a duel vote. The two with the most votes were in the duel. Kaitlyn, Blondie, and Pheisty lost the pre-duel, but Pheisty was saved after receiving the least amount of votes. * : In Episode 10 Vuys, SighAlex, Josephina, and Dogella competed in a returnee competition, Josephina won and returned. * : In Episode 11 Blondie, Simply, and Bxgx all won immunity due to a twist, but Bxgx quit for Katie after she lost the duel against Erich; thus allowing Katie to stay in the game. * : In Episode 11, Pheisty was disqualified from the competition for missing more than 3 episodes. * : In Episode 12 The alternate was the Kill Card, First four out of the comp will be in a draw. Bubbly was in the duel because of the draw, but won the duel * : In Episode 13 Erich and Saft were voted into the duel, but Saft quit for Erich before the duel began. * : In The Finale, The Previous Contestants voted the duel to be Katie and Blondie vs Erich and Bubbly. Erich and Bubbly won the duel and advanced to the final 2. The audience voted who would get 4th and who would get 3rd for Katie/Blondie. Katie got 4th and Blondie got 3rd. Category:PASB3